Workaholic
by Tau Wakefield
Summary: In the beginning he was a great husband. Now that his father is giving him the company, all he does is work. He doesn't have time for me anymore. Any other time I would support him but with this putting more stress on my already bad heart condition and unborn pup ... I need him. AU. Part II:Sesshomaru's Punishment included!
1. Before It All

**Five long years and I am back into writing fanfics. Here it goes...  
**

**Disclaimer- Own nothing.**

**Beta-Yuffie Deverell  
**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Before It All

Five years ago, I used to be Sato Rin. Nineteen years old, worked as a decorator for my aunt's decorating business, not rich but I was happy with how my life was going. The day I met Sesshomaru was at the fortieth anniversary celebration of his father's business, the Kobayashi Company. I still smile as I remember that day.

**Flashback**

I was done directing the workers on what to decorate in the ballroom, then started my way towards the dining room. I only made a step. Ran right into his right arm, spilled his drink all over his white shirt and his personal assistant, and successfully managed to get the attention of everyone within eyesight of—

"You imbecile! Look at what you did to the COO! Why can't you watch where you're going?!" his personal assistant screeched in horror, trying to wipe off some of the liquid with his hand. I even cringed because of his pitch. "Sesshomaru, are you alright? Do you want me to go get you anything?"

"_Go get a towel, Jaken!_" he yelled as he grabbed the back of his assistant's shirt and pushed him toward the kitchens. Jaken—that was his name, apparently—ran to the kitchens in a mad dash. "Dammit." he growled as he tried to dab away the stain with his handkerchief.

_Oh shit.. I forgot they were demons. Nice going, Rin. How are you going to clear this up?_

"Sir, I am so sorry." I said in a soft voice, only for him to raise his hand, signaling me to stop talking. He didn't even look at me.

_Yeah, that totally helps. Yep, you're fired._

I fished my pockets, brought out a bleach pen and handed it to him, apologizing again. He looked at the pen, his eyes following my arm, then to my face. The anger in his features disappeared and he seemed to give a small smirk when he took it.

"It's quite alright. It was an accident after all. Only, I think the damage to this shirt is beyond repair." Sesshomaru handed me back the pen and bent over to pick up the cup he dropped.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! What do I owe you?"

"Well, the coffee was three dollars, and the shirt cost a thousand." he lied. (The coffee was indeed three dollars, but the shirt was actually two hundred bucks, which I could have afforded at the time. Jackass.)

"Oh dear.. I don't have that type of money," I said, leaning on the nearby wall with my face in my hands. "Is there anything I can do? I don't want to be fired."

"Dinner, maybe?" he asked in a "harmless" tone, while giving me a smile that was quite suspicious looking.

"Really? That's all you want?" I asked in disbelief. The Chief Operations Officer of the biggest company in Japan asking a decorator's assistant out to dinner.

"Yeah.. What have you got to lose?" he trailed off as he looked over at his family and my aunt, who was clearly stressed out that I just spilled coffee all over her client's oldest son.

_Dinner or unemployment?_

I smiled my sweetest smile. "Deal!" You could not comprehend how happy I was. Then I jumped as I heard a screeching voice running toward us.

"Sir! I'm back with a towel!" It was Jaken.

"Never mind that, Jaken. Fetch me a new shirt." Sesshomaru ordered in an angry tone.

"Right away, sir!" He ran off and managed to trip on the banner that was to be hoisted up to the ceiling. I giggled as he landed on his face.

"Anyway, dinner it is then. Nice meeting you. And see you this Friday night." He gave a final smile and walked over to his assistant. "Jaken, get up."

**End Flashback**

That was the happiest day of my life. Of course, that one dinner turned into something more. Two years after that night, we got married. A couple months later, we moved out of his penthouse and into a nice house down the street from his family home. Right next door to Inuyasha's house I might add, which surprised me since Sesshomaru doesn't even want to be near him. I guess I changed him for the better.

It wasn't until a couple months ago when I felt tension in our happy marriage.

On the forty-fourth anniversary banquet, Sesshomaru's father announced that he would be retiring and handing over the company to Sesshomaru. Of course I was happy and supportive at first, but then it started to interfere our marriage.

Before all this, Sesshomaru would wake up before me—around seven am—and cook breakfast for me before heading to work. When he came back he would give me a hug and a kiss and then we'd have dinner together. On the weekends, we would hang out. Wasn't anything big or extravagant but he managed to make me feel special and loved.

The week after the announcement he started upgrading and changing the company. He changed the name to Koba Corporation and now works all night trying to acquire business partners from around the world. The company is doing better than ever before and business is booming. You can say that this takes up most of his time.

Who am I kidding? It takes up all of his time.

Now that he is taking charge of the company, I don't have my previous luxuries anymore. He gets up at five am and leaves for work (which I can deal with). But when he comes back at around eleven at night, he either goes into his study and continues working or goes right to bed. He's a workaholic, but _that_I can handle. What I can't handle is the constant rejection. Whenever I ask to do something together on the weekends—hoping to salvage the marriage—he always has a constant reason why he can't do it.

It's either "I'm working," "I have a phone meeting," "I'm tired," or "I have a lot of work to do."

My friends Sango and Kagome (who is also my sister-in-law now) try to be there for me in this difficult time. And they're doing a great job. Sango comes in the morning to cook and she and Kagome stay and help around the house, keeping me company.

I am not a helpless whiner. Any other time I would support Sesshomaru and do these things myself. It's just.. I need more than his company right now. Being pregnant with a demon's full-blooded baby takes a lot out of my body. Especially my already weak heart.

He doesn't understand that I am so close to dying. Actually..

He doesn't know.

* * *

**How was it? If I'm boring you, just give me one more chapter. **


	2. Time Zones

**Don't get used to the next day updates. I usually hand out the first couple chapters of a story so there is something people could get hooked on. You guys seemed like you didn't need it. I am used to writing in 3****rd**** person omniscient so if I let slip something just catch me. **

**Disclaimer—Don't own these characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2- Time Zones

I woke up to the sound of the blankets rustling and the bed jostling. Barely conscious, I looked at the clock and saw big green numbers that read 2:35 am. I thought he was just coming to bed until I heard the closet door open and the scratch of the clothes hangers. I know demons don't need that much sleep but I hate it when he does this.

_Its Saturday, we should be with each other._ _Guarantee it a meeting with someone in a weird time zone._

"Leaving already, Maru?" I turned over slowly and looked at him. I probably looked like a tired mess and with the voice to match. He looks at me and after he finished buttoning up his shirt, he walks over to my side of the bed and sits down on the edge

"I have a virtual meeting with a shipping company in another country… they're 16 hours behind us." he tried comforting as he strokes my arm.

_Called it. Two points._

"Can't _they_ get up at 2:40 in the morning?" I whined while half my face burrowed into the pillow. Yes, I am tired and upset. He just chuckles.

"It would be near the end of the day here. Inuyasha would kill me if he was to work then." he pointed out, amused. I couldn't help but smile.

"You know what I mean, Maru." I'm so tired that I started trailing off near the end of my statement. This pregnancy is taking a lot out of me.

"I'm asking for their services so it courtesy of me to do this," he kissed my forehead and looked at me with loving eyes, "get some rest. Demon pregnancies are draining. 'Specially the first few months."

_You have no idea what I have to go through_

I must have passed out right after he said that because the next thing I knew, I heard Sango and Kagome laughing in the kitchen and the smell of breakfast. Looked up at my clock, I saw it was 8:52 am. Even though Kagome banned me from getting out of bed before 9:30, I threw the covers off me, grabbed a pair of scissors in my nightstand, and got out anyway.

Why scissors you may ask? Sango has this thing with booby trapping my room before I wake up. Only places I am allowed to go are the bathroom across from the foot of the bed and the dresser next to it. Everywhere else has tripwire tied to some sort of noise maker. Yet I didn't want to go to either of those. My interest was the large balcony on the far side of the room.

I reached the double doors and lightly felt around. Couple minutes later I successfully disarmed all the booby traps and was sitting on the outdoor couch. Took a little effort to sit down but once I hit the seat I just felt at ease. Like this morning didn't happen. The pup seemed to pick up on it because he started giving light kicks to my side. I'm three months going on six because of this demon pregnancy. If I would have known the pups grow twice as fast the first half I would have waited till after my treatment. But I have no regrets. I just stroked my belly and got lost in thought as I looked out into the garden. Then I heard a panicked Sango and Kagome yell my name.

_Busted_

"I'm out here." I reassured.

Ever since they found me passed out in the bathroom they have been worried about me. What had happened was that the water was too hot and caused my blood vessels to dilate and lower my blood pressure. So when I got out, I passed out. Of course Sesshomaru went to work hours ago so they found me. They totally panicked and may I say that if someone just wakes up from passing out and taking a header into the floor, don't play 20 questions with them cuz that's the last thing they want.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed until 10?" Kagome questioned. Putting a tray of food on the table in front of me.

"9:30 actually…" I trailed off, realizing my mistake.

"Oh so you did hear me?"

_Walked into that one Rin. _

"I just needed some time to calm down and think… and looking at the empty side of the bed on a Saturday doesn't help me." I started tearing up and my voice started to quiver. Damn hormones.

"What time did he leave this time? Our husbands had to leave at 3:30." Sango asked softly.

"I don't know. I woke up to him getting ready at 2:30 this morning." I said while reaching for my breakfast. Gingerbread pancakes topped with chocolate sauce and pickles. My favorite!

"You want to talk about it?" Kagome asked. Watching while I scarfed down the pancakes.

"You guys should go home. Sesshomaru should be done soon along with Inuyasha and Miroku."

Yup, I was avoiding _that_ talk. If they knew my pain then they will either hate Sesshomaru or spill everything to him. So I just keep it to myself and smile. Thinking maybe if I don't outwardly admit it, it won't hurt as much.

"You can't suffer like this alone Rin, it puts too much stress on your heart." now Kagome is getting mad. I know she is only worried about me but… it would only be worse if I tell her.

"Have you even told him about your heart condition yet? If he knows maybe he'll work less hours." Sango joined in.

"Please…" I wedged in before they can add anything else. I knew I was going to get hounded today, "go home so you two can salvage your day with you husbands. I just need some alone time and a nap. My chest already hurts today so let's just leave it at that."

That seemed to do the trick. Sango and Kagome hugged me and said their goodbyes before leaving to go home. I slowly walked up the stairs to keep from exerting myself and got to the walk-in closet our master bedroom.

_Where did I put that shoe box? Everything shifts in here._

To tell the truth. This pregnancy is close to killing my heart and the doctors don't know why that is. I take about five different pills every day, three in the morning and two at night. The actual amount of pills I should be taking is eleven but those six could possibly harm my unborn pup. My doctor is freaking out because of it. Good news is, one of the pills helps stop morning sickness! Seriously though, I'm thinking that the worst of the pregnancy is over so the road ahead will be much smoother, so I don't need them. After three minutes of slowly digging around I found the shoebox in the back of my shoe collection. (I need to keep a mental note to put it higher, my stomach is not as small as it used to be.) I sat down in the chair and opened it to see that my bottles of pills and 7-day pill organizers are all still there.

_Good. Sesshomaru didn't find them. _

After I finished taking the horse pills, I just stayed there pondering. Maybe if I DID tell Sesshomaru the stress and pain his schedule is causing me then maybe he'll be home more often? Does he even realize he spends little time with me? If he did, does he care? My head is spinning and my chest started to clench like it always does when I am sad and upset. I want to tell him that he should dull down the amount of work and I am an emotional wreck with this pregnancy, let alone the feeling that I am climbing this mountain alone. If I tell him I have a heart problem, would he stop then or get mad?

_Does he love me enough to stop working if I tell him? Does he even love me at all?_

My chest clenches harder and I actually had to press my hand up against my chest to relieve the pain. Then the pup started kicking franticly as if telling me to stop. If I told him about the heart problem would he still…? Another radiating clench interrupted me along with a hard kick.

"Ok ok. I'm sorry little guy. I'll stop." I soothed while I moved my hand from my chest to my stomach. "Daddy will be home soon…"

CRASH!

"What the!" Sesshomaru yelled. I think Sango forgot to disarm the other booby trap at the bedroom door. Oh shit I still have the pills out! I hurriedly closed the box and hid it with the rest of my shoes. I stood up and acted like I just got in here. And just in time because he rounded the corner looking all flustered

"Why is there a bunch of cans tied to a tripwire outside the… what's wrong?" he said concerned, walking up to me.

"Huh?" I had no idea what he was talking about until one of his hand touched my cheek and he wiped away a few tears with his thumb. I didn't realize I was crying.

"You've been crying. What's wrong?"

_Tell him_

"It's just the hormones, Sess. I'm fine."

_Why are you lying!_

"You sure? Your eyes look all puffed up and red." he took his other had and wiped off my tears on the other cheek.

"I think I would know Sesshomaru. Can we just go back to bed?" I offered, knowing the answer. He always goes to bed after a stressful (and early) weekend business meeting like that.

_Tell him dammit!_

"Sure Rin. Let me get changed" he gave me a smile and kissed my forehead.

Already being in my night shirt, I headed out of the closet and straight to my side of the bed. A few minutes later, Sesshomaru came out in his sleeping pants and got in behind me. He came up close to me, put his arm around me and over my belly, and kissed me 'good night' before he went back to sleep.

_Why didn't you tell him how you feel!_

Because I am scared. I am scared he will be angry at me. And I also love him too much to get in the way of his success.

* * *

**Thinking about doing Sesshomaru's side of the story to stretch this out a bit. See you next week.  
**


	3. Paperwork

**Did some calculations and there is no way I was going to get a good foothold in all my stories before school starts back up. So here the next chapter a few days early.**

**Disclaimer- Still don't own these characters.**

* * *

Chapter 3 –Paperwork

Chirp-Chirp…Chirp-Chirp…Chirp-Chirp

"What in the world…"

I lifted my head off the pillow and looked at where the sound was coming from on my night stand. My first thought was that it's my alarm clock so I pressed the snooze button only for the chirping to continue. I looked over and saw a message on my cell phone: 'Notification: Doctor Appointment'.

"Oh yeah…Kagome changed my alarm." I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and got up to get ready. Took me a full thirty minutes. I feel like I'm getting slower because of this extra stress on my body.

"And the huge bump kinda makes everything difficult." I outwardly added only to receive a few kicks from the pup.

"Now I wasn't blaming you." I laughed, rubbing my belly. I grabbed my jacket and looked over on Sesshomaru's side of the bed. Empty.

_Oh yeah. It's Sunday._

I don't acknowledge Sundays anymore. Yeah Sunday he doesn't have to go to work and it's the weekend all over the world but that doesn't stop him. He isolates himself in his study and does paperwork all day. It amazes me he is not blind by now. So anyway I walked down the stairs and up to the elegant doors. I looked at the golden, feudal era dog carving on the door and knocked, only to receive a grunt. I took it as a 'come in' so I lightly walked in.

"Good morning Rin, sorry I thought you were Jaken." he smiled as he got up and hugged me, putting his chin on top of my head, "I know I'm supposed to take you to the doctor…"

_Not again_

I lifted my head off his chest and looked at him.

"…but I have to finish making the contract for the shipping company. Would you be okay if Kagome took you?"

_No_

"You promised you would take me this time." I broke the hug and took a step back so I could see his face better.

"I know but that was before I knew about the shipping situation."

"Maru, can't you spare one hour. … Kagome deserves time with her husband too."

"Inuyasha is actually coming over to help with the contract." he said looking at me with begging eyes, "Please?"

"It's the weekend and we never see each other," my voice was on the verge of breaking. I then felt my chest clench and the pup giving me a warning kick, "You know what…fine. If it makes _you_ happy I'll go with Kagome."

"Don't be like that Rin…" he stepped closer to either hold or kiss me but I stepped back. I didn't want to hear it.

If it wasn't for the front door opening and Inuyasha coming in the study, I would of totally given Sesshomaru a piece of my mind. 'Don't be like that', after two and a half months of this he is happy I didn't bite his head off yet. After Inuyasha came in I saw Kagome with her car keys and I rolled my eyes.

_He planned this beforehand._

"You already called Kagome? What if I would of said no, Maru?" I felt a harder clench and Inuyasha shot his head up and looked at me worriedly. Totally freaking me out because of the timing, "You know what, never mind. Let's go Kagome, we'll be late. Bye Maru, don't stress yourself out okay?"

_Cuz you're sure stressing me out_

Kagome then helped me down the stairs and into the car. By the time I got in I was spent, physically and emotionally. I think Kagome picked up on that too because when she got in the car she gave me the you-want-to-talk-about-it look. No, I do not for the same reasons as yesterday and the days before that. So I put my seatbelt on and looked out the window to see if she got the hint. Luckily she did so she started up the car and started driving to the doctor's office.

"So… what is this special doctor appointment about that you have to do it on a Sunday?" she asked trying to relieve some tension.

"Check-up. Prenatal and heart. And I did it on a Sunday so it will agree with…with Sesshomaru's schedule."

_What good that turned out. Should of told him how I felt the first time before it got this far._

Kagome just looked over with a sad glance and kept driving. Obviously she wanted to voice her opinion on Sesshomaru's bone headedness but we got to the doctor's office first. After we parked, I tried getting out of the car but found that Kagome's car is so low to the ground that it was near impossible. Damn this big belly and weak body! Took me a couple seconds but I was finally inside. Kagome sat me down in an examining room and went to the back to start working on some medicines. (probably to save Kaede the trouble in telling her anyways). Not even a minute later, Kaede came in with an ultrasound machine and gown and told me to put it on while she set up everything.

Spending most of my early childhood in a children's hospital, I learned to absolutely hate gowns and examining rooms.

**Flashback**

I was eight years old and my mother asked if I could run to Burch's to get some milk and flour so she could make a cake. I was halfway to the store when I say a mushroom cloud in the distance. At first I didn't know what it was until the shockwave hit me right in the chest and threw me to the ground. The windows to the building next to me shattered and I was rained on by glass. Then the smoke came. The stuff was toxic to both my lungs and eyes because everything burned when I so much as took a breath or blink. Although it soon wasn't a problem because I lost consciousness.

Four days later, I was looking up to a sterile white ceiling. I lift my head to look around but I found that there was some resistance in my neck. Reaching up to check my throat, I felt a tube sticking out of it and I panicked. Bells started ringing next to me and I saw my aunt and a few nurses run in.

"Rin, I need you to calm down okay?" my aunt said as she kept me from pulling out the tube. I tried to tell her to take the tube out but I found that I couldn't talk.

"Hun, we are going to take the tube out and replace it with an oxygen mask. But you have to calm down so we don't risk damaging anything." one of the nurses said, calming me down instantly. I wanted it OUT!

After 10 minutes, the tube was out, I had a patch on my neck, and I had a mask on. I looked over at my aunt and could tell she was crying. Before I could ask a female doctor came in and sat down next to us.

"Okay Rin, here's what happened. When you were caught in the blast you inhaled a dioxin. Your dose wasn't fatal but for the past four days it has been reaking havoc on your heart and lungs but we treated you before it can go to the rest of your body. Now the damage to your lungs can be fixed with pure oxygen and medicative gas but your heart might not be so easy. Only thing I can do right now is give you medications to help it but I don't think it's reversible. And I already told your aunt this…" she paused and looked from me to my aunt to me again, "but you might have to stay here for an extended time so we can monitor you. I will give you two some time to catch up." then she got up and left.

"What happened? Do my parents know I'm here?" I was frantic, my mom and dad must be worried about me. I felt a hand on my head and I looked to see my aunt, with tears in her eyes. She took a deep breath and told me something no child wants to hear.

"Rin… the Wolfe Chemical Company had a meltdown and exploded. You were just out of the radius to receive major damage to both the shockwave and chemical cloud…"

"Where's mom and dad?" I did not like where this was going. A tear went down her cheek.

"They were in that radius."

**End Flashback**

"Okay so the pup seems to be healthy but..." Kaede said while she moved the probe around.

_Huh? Did I really tune out this whole time? Wait "but"?_

"Don't panic. I was about to say that the pup is too small for its age. Probably because of your heart ailment. Speaking of which, let's check that," she cleaned up and then put the probe over my chest and examined my heart, "Strike that… it _is_ because of your heart ailment. Dear I told you to take it easy."

"I am. I'm sleeping more, I'm eating right, I'm taking the pills, I'm limiting my activity…"

"Did you decrease your emotional stress?" she said while she packed up everything. She was hinting about Sesshomaru and my silence gave her an answer.

"Dear you have to tell him. You ailment has increased more in the past three months then it did during your whole marriage." she went over to her doctor's laptop and pulled up a questionnaire. "you know the drill, dear."

I reached over to my jacket and pulled out a paper version of the questionnaire. Unfolding it, I checked over it and hesitantly gave it to her, hoping she won't pay attention to some of the answers. When she read it over and compared it to the last questionnaire on her laptop, she gave me the look.

_Well… it is her job to pay attention…_

"Rin..." she started and I knew I was in trouble. She never used my first name; she always would call me dear or child, "this is getting serious… I honestly don't know where to start! You're amount of chest pains have doubled, you're starting to get blood in the fluid you cough up, and the increase of the pup's kick count is probably because he is stressed by all this! Rin you are literally one emotional trauma away from heart failure. You have to tell your husband."

"Kaede, you don't understand my situation. He not going to take this well." I whispered, changing out of my gown.

"…. Well there no sense in fighting you, Rin. I don't want to risk more damage." she printed out her notes, stapled them, and handed them to me. "Here. Follow these instructions to the letter. You hear me child?"

"Yes ma'am." I took the papers and headed out the room to find Kagome already done and ready. I rolled up the papers, smiled, and headed with her to the car.

The rest of the day was a blur to me. Kagome and I went around the city doing fun stuff but I kept thinking back to old times when Sesshomaru and I used to do these things together. After the park we had to go home because one, it was getting late two, Inuyasha said he was done with Sesshomaru and three, I kept crying. I didn't pay attention to anything until I was changing into my pajamas and I found a note on my side of the dresser.

"**Had to leave to prepare for tomorrow's meeting. Be back sometime tomorrow night. I love you and I'm sorry, Maru."**

_He did it again_

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I read it and I just ripped it up, threw it away, and climbed in bed. Totally forgetting to put away Kaede's papers.

* * *

**Thanks for hanging in so far. There are going to be fireworks in the next chapter and maybe some questions answered. Tau out.**


	4. Meetings part 1

**Disclaimer- I don't make money off this story and I don't own these characters. **

**But I do own the fireworks! Pre-show coming up.**

**What happened so far:** Sesshomaru is too busy with meetings and paperwork to be with Rin. Rin's heart condition is gets worse by the day. Kaede told Rin she is one emotional trauma away from heart failure. After coming back from Kaede's doctor office, Rin came home to no Sesshomaru and a note saying he left to prepare for a meeting for the next day. She went to bed, forgetting to put away Kaede's papers.

* * *

Chapter 4- Meetings (part 1)

The first thing I heard was birds singing and rustling near my balcony door. At first I thought it was Sesshomaru but then I heard a small bell give out a muffled ring.

_Ugh it Sango setting up the balcony's booby trap…_

Which means Sesshomaru didn't come back yet… and why should he? He said he wouldn't be back until tonight. Probably come back late like always…then he would go into his study and work more… then leave early tomorrow… and then do it all over again. This time I felt the tears going down my face but I had to hold my breath to keep from sobbing and worrying Sango. A while later I heard louder rustling and her leaving the room, pausing at the door to arm the trap. I lifted my head to make sure she was gone and after I saw her form going down the stairs, then I let out a strangled breath. I glanced at my clock only to throw it off my night stand and cry more. The pup started to move around and give me hard kicks to the side and I was forced to stop.

"Caring about my safety already? You're so much like your father… before all this…" I whisper to him and looked over at the discarded clock on the floor.

_Why do I even check the time? I don't count the hours until I can go visit him for his lunch break anymore… or count how long 'til he comes hom…_

A harsh kick from the pup interrupted my thoughts.

"Alright you win! I'll get some more rest." I sighed while lying back down on the bed, staring at the flashing numbers on the clock before drifting off. One thing I hate more than gowns and hospitals. Clocks.

**Dream-flashback**

I collapsed on the couch as I just got done cleaning after Sesshomaru's congratulation party we had last week. Yes, last week. Some unnamed brother of Sesshomaru decided to glitter bomb him and left a huge mess. That same brother was probably excited to become the new COO since he hates being a CFO with passion. And that excitement was in the form of…glitter…stubborn, impossible to clean…glitter.

Any way I look at the clock and jumped up from the couch noticing the time. 5:30pm, almost time for him to come back home from work. I hustled into the kitchen to check on the stove just in time. Beeped a split second before I got there!

By the time I was finished setting up dinner I knew something was off. I checked the time and found it to be 6:15, at least 15 minutes after Sesshomaru usually gets home.

"Probably traffic again." I said while pulling out a chair and sitting at the table.

When it got to 7 o'clock, I got worried so I picked up the phone and called Sesshomaru's office.

"Hello? May I ask who this is?" a familiar voice asks.

"Hello Jaken." I smile as if he can see me.

"Oh hi Rin! I might know why you are calling. Sesshomaru is held up in a meeting and he said he will be home as soon as he can."

"Okay Jaken, thank you." I smile again then hang up.

_Third time this past week._

So I sat there, turned on the television, and waited. Every commercial break or new showing I looked back at the clock. 7:45…. 8:30…9:15…10… By eleven I was sound asleep on the couch.

A while later I woke up to a hand on my shoulder and Sesshomaru looking down at me with a sad smile. Lifting my head, I tried to look at the clock but found it too dark and my eyes too blurry.

"I'm sorry Rin I didn't know they would draw it out so long again."

"It's okay…What time is it?" I mumbled in a groggy voice.

"Half past midnight." He said while carrying me from the couch to my side of the bed.

…and that was the last time I waited for him for dinner.

**End of Dream**

I then shot my head up and looked at my clock... well, where it should have been. It was still flashing odd numbers so I grabbed my phone, unlocked it, and looked at the time. A habit I should have broken by now.

"Little past ten! I'm allowed out of bed!" I silently exclaimed as I got out of bed, got changed, and shuffled downstairs as fast as I can. Which really wasn't that fast, I might add, and I _did_ have to get passed the booby trap. When I got downstairs I found Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sango sitting at the kitchen table.

"Don't you guys ever work?" I said happily while sitting down, reaching for the cereal.

"Well I _was_ at work until Kagome called me." Inuyasha pointed out first.

"Why she call you? Something happen?" I really don't know why I was smiling. Must be because this is the first time in months that I didn't have to sneak out of bed. Then the moment changed when Inuyasha shot out of his chair, walked around the table, and stood right next to me.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because of this…" he growled as he slammed Kaede's papers on the table. My face fell and drained of color. I then realized that as I got dressed, I didn't see the papers on my dresser. "Why didn't you tell us Rin? That is was getting so bad?"

"I… I don't know." I mumbled looking down at the table.

"Well you have 30 minutes to think of something," Kagome said, getting up, "Inuyasha get the keys and Sango get Rin to the car. I will get her breakfast."

"What?" that woke me up but no one said anything. They just dragged me to the car.

"InuTaisho said he will meet us at his office at 10:30." Stated Inuyasha while he started up the car and sped off.

"Wait what! Will someone tell me what is going on!" I yelled, finally having enough.

"We are going to tell Taisho about how his son's work schedule is affecting you." even Sango was mad that I kept it from them all this time.

"No! You can't! Then he'll get mad at Sesshomaru and then Sesshomaru will get mad at me!" I choked. Here come the tears. "I can't have him mad at me on top of picking work over me…" The car suddenly came to a stop and Inuyasha knuckles turned white because of his grip on the steering wheel.

_Oh boy._

"Is that why you didn't want to tell us?" Inuyasha turned around in his seat and looked at me, "That Sesshomaru will be mad at _you_? It not your fault that he is thick skulled, it not your fault that your health is getting worse, and it is definitely not your fault that you have a heart condition!"

"He will be mad because my weakness is stopping him from…."

"Rin, stop. Your body can't afford to think like that right now." Sango interrupted softly.

"Rin, Sango's right, you can't tire yourself out before your talk with Taisho." she noted then turned to her husband and grabbed his ears, receiving a yelp, "and you! Stop stressing her out and drive, we're going to be late."

Inuyasha turned back around and grumbled. He shifted into gear and sped off to the main Kobo Co. building.

You know when you're in trouble and you don't register what is happening around you until you get there? That is what's happening to me right now. The drive, the lobby, the elevator, and even passing Sesshomaru's office didn't register in my mind. I was aware of these things but they were just blurs in my mind. My heart was racing as we got closer to CEO InuTaisho's office. The pup sensed my discomfort because he was wiggling widely. If I heard correctly, I think Inuyasha told be to calm down but even that didn't register in my mind. We got to the large, jade carved & steel doors and Inuyasha opened them for us. In front of us was InuTaisho but I kept my eyes to the ground, focusing on my breathing.

_This can't be happening to me._

"Kagome! Rin! Sango! What a surprise!" he stood up and announced in his authoritative yet happy voice, but his smile went away when he felt the tension in the group, "Is something the matter?"

Inuyasha came out from behind us and stood in front of InuTaisho's grand desk with a serious and worried look on his face.

"Father," Inuyasha began, "there is an urgent matter to be discussed about Rin and Sesshomaru."

"Something happen? The pup okay?" that scared me. InuTaisho never gets worried.

"The pup if fine father but I…I think Rin should tell you what's going… _been_ going on." Inuyasha corrected himself on that last part.

_This can't be happening to me._

He then turned to face us and waved his arm to motion me to come forward. I was still too focused on controlling my breathing and heart rate to even take notice. Actually, even if I did I wouldn't step forward. Sango then gently pushed me forward to get me started and I just about panicked every step of the way. That walk across the vast room was probably the longest walk of my life. Including my wedding. By the time I got to InuTaisho's desk I thought my heart was going to burn itself out. I rounded up my courage and looked up to InuTaisho.

_This can't be happening to me._

"Hello Inu no Taisho." I said with my voice quivering, trying my best to bow.

"Now Rin how many times have I told you to call me Taisho or dad… and to not bow to me in your condition!" he grabbed my shoulders and straightening me up and looking at me.

"Apologies Inu no Tai… I mean sorry Taisho." I smiled but my heart was racing so fast I felt like it was shaking my voice. At this point I wish it _would_ burn itself out so to keep me from confessing what has been happening all these months.

"It quite alright. Please sit down you look distressed." he pulled out one of the chairs in front of his desk and helped me sit down.

"So what's going on? The looks on your faces aren't telling a good story…and Rin, your pup is even more distressed than you are." now he sounded really worried.

As a mindless reaction I rubbed my belly to try to calm the pup but I could still feel him wiggling around franticly. My eyes remained on the name plate on Taisho's desk and I stayed silent. Inuyasha came up behind my chair and squeezed my shoulder to encourage me to talk. My fears were racing through my mind faster than my heart and they all led to Sesshomaru getting mad at me.

_This is happening to me._

"Rin…you have to calm down and tell him." Inuyasha encouraged.

A few tears escaped my eyes and I took a deep breath and told Taisho everything. From my accident all those years ago to now.

* * *

**And that's the preshow. Happy Rin is saved? I have a 2K word limit on chapters as a convenience for people. (Busy people mostly). But I promised you answers and fireworks this week so there shall be! Next chapter will be up within 24 hours.**


	5. Meetings part 2

**Part 2 as promised. InuTaisho vs. Sesshomaru in this part. And mostly talking…sorry**

**Disclaimer- Don't own these characters.**

* * *

Chapter 5- Meetings (part 2)

To be honest, after telling InuTaisho everything, I felt like I was throwing Sesshomaru to the lions. At some point during the talk, Taisho told me to stop and calm down because of the pup and my health. By the end of the conversation I was an emotional wreck. I begged and begged and begged Inuyasha and Taisho to not tell Sesshomaru or be mad at him but they were having none of it. During the chat, Inuyasha sat down in the chair next to me to better discuss things and InuTaisho dug in his drawer and pulled out a tablet. Thinking I was off the hook after being finished, I tried to get up to leave (and go home to die in my bed) but Inuyasha pulled me down.

"Sorry Rin, we are not done with you yet." Inuyasha said then looked at Taisho, "So what's going on with Sesshomaru? He not cheating on Rin is he?" he whispered that last part but I still heard him.

"No…" Taisho trailed off as he fiddled around with his tablet, "his remote time stamps say he is here all day and so does his schedule. Even the security cameras log him in for the whole day."

"So if it not that then what the hell is going on!" Inuyasha was getting mad but he only received the tablet as an answer. He grabbed it and I leaned over to look at the screen to find the whole page filled with writing.

_A full schedule. Explains why he doesn't have time for me._

"Rin," InuTaisho quietly said to gently get me out of my thoughts. I looked up from the tablet and looked at his softened face, "does my son sense any of this? Your heart, the troubled pup, or even when you lie?" I went to answer but Inuyasha answered for me in a rage.

"No! Even when they were fighting yesterday he didn't sense a fucking thing! I'm a hanyou and even _I_ was a wreck when I sensed Rin's heart freaking out!"

"Inuyasha I was asking Ri…" InuTaisho started but was interrupted by his telephone's intercom.

"Sir, Sesshomaru is here as requested." the woman notified and I almost had a heart attack.

_When did he call him down?_

"No, Taisho please… don't." I begged but to no avail. Inuyasha grabbed me, lead me to the family lounge on the other side of the room and closed the doors behind us, leaving it slightly ajar so we can peak through. He told me to not say a word and, with the tone he was using, I listened. We both peeked through and saw InuTaisho reach across his desk and press a button on the intercom.

"Send him in." InuTaisho ordered in a scary and forceful tone.

Not even a split second later, the doors burst open and Sesshomaru stomped up to his father's desk. His hair was even flowing behind him because he was walking so fast. As he passed the door I could see the red shade in his eyes. I think he growled at one point.

"What is the meaning of this father? What is so important that you had to interrupt my meeting and make me come here?" he growled lower while giving InuTaisho a challenging look.

"You wife." InuTaisho said coldly, making a chill go up my back.

"My wife is here?"

"You tell me…" InuTaisho got up from his desk and went around it to stand in front of Sesshomaru, "Is she here or not?"

"I don't have time for these petty games father." Sesshomaru snapped and turned to leave.

"Shameful pup."

"What!" Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and turned around, "You dare call me a pup!

"Yes Sesshomaru I do! You abandon your pregnant wife when she needs you most. You fill your schedule with all these meetings to the point you don't come home till the next day. What do you expect to do when the pup is born, huh?" InuTaisho asks but never gave Sesshomaru enough time to answer, "because I know you Sesshomaru. You do not stop while you are ahead. You are so driven by power, money, and goal to succeed that your demon senses are dulled to the point you fail to realize how all this is affecting your wife! Only a pup makes these mistakes!" at this point, InuTaisho was yelling.

"My wife is fine with this! She said so herse…"

"Your wife was lying... but you couldn't sense that either. You can't even sense what is wrong with her!" InuTaisho scolded and walked away before Sesshomaru can question him. "Because of your behavior and lack of concern for your wife, I am making some changes."

"What is wrong with my wife…" Sesshomaru growled lowly as he approached his father at his desk. InuTaisho only ignored the question.

"You are to report to work at 8 o'clock Monday through Friday and not stay past 7:30 nor are you to come to work on Saturday or Sunday."

"What is wrong with my wife?" Sesshomaru growled a little louder but InuTaisho ignored him and continued.

"You are to never schedule a meeting between 11:30 and 12:30 and you are either to have lunch with your family here or with Rin in your office."

Sesshomaru pounded the table so hard that it shook the floor and echoed in the room. I jumped a little and Inuyasha had to steady me so I didn't fall through the doors.

"What is wrong with Rin!" at this point he was roaring. His eyes were starting to turn red and his claws started to lengthen but InuTaisho didn't care about his son's hissy fit.

"You are to find that out yourself," Taisho calmly said and pressed the button on the intercom again, telling the woman to send the 'Bull Brothers' in. Then two huge, twin demons in black suites came in and grabbed Sesshomaru by his arms, "Your services are no longer required today Sesshomaru."

"You can't be serious!" Sesshomaru's eyes were totally red now as he struggled against the two burly demons.

"Naraku will be filling in for you for the rest of the day and don't even _think_ about coming early or leaving late tomorrow or any other day. These two gentlemen will gladly escort you out. Now," he stood up and leaned over his desk, "Get. Out. Of. My. Building."

The two demons holding Sesshomaru's arms escorted/dragged him out like he was arrested and he struggled every step of the way. As they left, Sango and Kagome passed them and came back into the office. Let me tell you that they looked scared. I was so frozen with shock that Inuyasha had to place a hand on my shoulder to snap me out of it. He opened the door fully and we walked into the main we got to Taisho's desk, I just stood there trying to digest what just happened.

_This is all a dream. This can't be happening to me. Oooooh Maru is going to hate me._

"What on earth happened? We could hear you two screaming from the end of the hall." Sango started.

"Mr. high and mighty got his ass handed to him by dad. He restricted Sesshomaru's activities like he was a little kid." Inuyasha answered, laughing.

"I never thought I would have to do that to my eldest son." InuTaisho grunted while he rubbed his temples, "Take Rin home, I think she has had a tiring day. The pup is most likely stressed also."

"What about Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked and I immediately snapped out of it and looked at Taisho.

"Knowing him," he gave out a weary sigh, "he would go and try to blow off some steam somewhere."

Everyone understood and we all left for the car. I never realized how far it was from Inu no Taisho's office to the parking garage. Sango and Kagome even had to help me because I started to stumble and sound like I just run a marathon. When we were seated inside Inuyasha's red Mustang, what just happened in Taisho's office hit me full force and I started crying. Sango tried her hardest to calm me down and say Sesshomaru isn't going to be mad but I just cried harder. We all turned our heads as we heard tires screeching and saw a black Saleen S7 race past us and out of the parking garage. Sesshomaru's car.

_He's mad._

I must have cried the whole may home and when we got there, sure enough, I didn't see Sesshomaru's car in the driveway. Sango went home and Inuyasha and Kagome stayed with me to make sure I wasn't alone. Still being in a "fragile state," they helped me to bed, told me to rest and that they will be downstairs. I stayed in that bed all day, crying and fearful for when Sesshomaru came back.

Sesshomaru never came back that night.

* * *

**Some of you are probably happy that Inu no Taisho handled it the way he did. Sorry it was mostly talking. Hope it answered some of your questions. Tau out.**


	6. Busy

**Yes you saw it correctly, it does say complete. This is the last chapter for Workaholic **

**Disclaimer- you already know what I do and do not own.**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Busy

I woke up alone this morning. Sesshomaru never came back and now I'm worried if he got himself in trouble because of his rage. The way he was driving he could have gotten in a car wreck. With how mad he was he could have killed someone. Or his anger could be aimed at me and he wants to be nowhere near me.

"Why did they make me tell Inu no Taisho. Now Sesshomaru will forever be angry with me." I started to cry and failed to notice Kagome walking in with a tray of food until I heard her put the tray on my night stand. I wiped my tears and turned my head to look at her.

"I brought you some breakfast, Rin." she smiled while she sat down behind me on the side of the bed and I just turned back over.

"I'm not hungry, Kagome." I said in a low voice, burying my face in Sesshomaru's unused pillow. It smells like him still.

"You have to eat something, Rin." She softly said while she grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. "You have to think about the pup…and you're not going to make it to your lunch with Sesshomaru."

"What?" I was awake now. I even sat up. "Why are you sending me to lunch with him!?"

"I'm sorry Rin, it's Taisho's orders. He wants you out of the house mainly and having lunch with either the family or Sesshomaru….you have one hour to finish your breakfast and get ready," She got off the bed, placed the tray beside me and walked out of the room, leaving me to my thoughts.

_I have to face Sesshomaru…oh god._

Every nightmare played in my head as I ate and got ready; the common theme being Sesshomaru rejecting me. After being alone for most of my life, I can't handle anymore rejection. I can even visualize it…Sesshomaru yelling at me in his office saying that my weak, human body is costing him his success…that I'm not fit to be his wife…that it's my fault he can't do a lot of things now. He's probably going to be more stressed because he has to do so much more in fewer hours. I felt the pup kicking me to stop like he always does. When I looked up in the mirror and saw Kagome walk into the bedroom so I quickly wiped away my tears.

"Ready to go, Rin?" She smiled while holding my coat.

"Physically yes…" I murmured, knowing that she will know what I am talking about. She tried to give a sincere smile but I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Come on, Inuyasha is waiting out front." She smiled again.

* * *

"Rin! It's good to see you again after all this time! Oh my you're getting big. Sit down, sit down, Sesshomaru should be here soon." Izayoi yelled when I first walked into Inu no Taisho's executive (or family) lounge.

My heart dropped after I heard Maru's name. The fears came back and I could feel my heart rate quickening, causing Taisho and Inuyasha to look at me worriedly. I can't help but think that they care more about my health more than Sesshomaru. I heard the door to Taisho's office burst open so I looked up in time to see the two demons from yesterday escorting Sesshomaru in. Sesshomaru not looking too happy. The demons let go of him once they were at the seat next to me, without receiving a growl from him. He looked ticked beyond belief and didn't acknowledge me.

"Nice of you to join us, son." Taisho said sarcastically since Sesshomaru was well over 30 minutes late for lunch. Sesshomaru just gave him a dirty look and walked over to make himself a cup of coffee.

"I'm not hungry so I don't know why I'm here instead of at my _meeting_ acquiring investors." Sesshomaru snarled at his father and sat down at the seat across from me.

_Doesn't even want to sit next to me anymore…_

"Doesn't mean you can't socialize with your wife. You two have a lot of catching up to do." Inu Taisho said lowly before going back to the conversation with his own wife. Leaving Sesshomaru and me to talk by ourselves.

"So how was your day Maru?" I tried asking with a fake happiness after a long pause between us.

"It fucking sucked," he said under his breath while harshly putting his cup down, "my staff is stressed that they have to take over part of my schedule and I am restricted from doing anything and I am not even going to get _into_ that. I can't even do half a meeting without two brutes kidnapping me and dragging me here! Yesterday wasn't much better because I was yelled at by my father like I was a child and I found out my wife has been lying to me!" The cup shattered and by then everyone was staring at us.

"Sesshomaru that's enough!" Izayoi stepped in, beating her husband. I don't think Sesshomaru heard, he just continued.

"Why Rin? Why didn't you tell me _ANYTHING_!?" the question seemed caring but the growl in it made it sound angry.

"Because while we were dating," I said slowly, with my eyes staring down at my hands, "Inuyasha told me I was just something to keep you occupied like the other girls you went out with. That you despised humans because of their weakness so I kept my illness hidden so you wouldn't leave…because you were the only happiness in my life for a long time and I didn't want to lose that. But I guess I was stupid and selfish for doing that. Then after the company party you started getting too busy and I didn't want to…" I cried with my head down, not looking up at Sesshomaru.

"Don't blame this on me!" he stood up and so did Taisho.

"Then whose fault is it Sesshomaru?" Taisho said while Izayoi came up behind me to hug and comfort me. "Whose fault is it that _you_ are never home or never support your wife during this time? That you would rather blow off steam in a bar or be at work than be home with her!?"

"You know what? I have work to do. Or have you forgotten that this is a business." Sesshomaru grabbed his business jacket and left the room, slamming every door he passed.

_I'm sorry, Maru..._

I then felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. I don't even care anymore; my pup is sick and small, my husband hates me, my world has completely crashed. I cried and burrowed my head into Izayoi's shoulder, hugging her back, breathing hard, coughing, and sobbing.

"Rin…I am so sorry for my son's actions…you okay?" Taisho said looking extremely worried.

"No," I strangled out, "I think my heart is failing…."

* * *

**That is the end of Workaholic Part One! Wait I didn't mention it was Part One? Oops… anyway all hate mail should be written in pen and submitted to the dropbox in my office. You will NEVER guess what the second part will have in store. Part Two will be available soon and I don't know if I will tack it on to this story or separate it. ~ Tau out.**


	7. Part II Intro

**I'm not going to make you guys go haystack diving, you been so good to me. Only reason why I thought about separating it is because Part two is Sesshomaru's POV. If this is a problem/confuses you then tell me. This is a SHORT introduction.**

_Summary of Part II: Sesshomaru's Punishment— I never knew the pain my wife was in while all this was going on. After my mother's punishment, I can see now. She paid dearly for my stupidity and now I might never get her back. I am so sorry Rin._

Chapter 7 – Part II Intro

"Rin!" I shout while the doctors hold me back.

"Sir, you need to stand back." one said, pushing my chest. I wasn't listening. I have to be near her, but these doctors are getting in my way.

"Get the fuck off of me and help her!"

I look through the door and see four people running around the room. One tries to shock her heart into restarting, while another uses a bag mask to breathe for her. I watch in panic as Rin's heart monitor still shows a constant, straight line.

"We are doing everything we can, sir." A female nurse reasoned. Then the head doctor stops and tells his team to stop as well.

"Time of death… 2:24 pm…"

I froze.

**Flashback**

I slammed every door I passed just to keep from killing someone. All of them had no right to butt into my business life, interrupt my meetings, and just downright control me. I don't even know why father is mad because I'm the reason we nearly tripled our value! Now I have to rush back to the meeting and save Naraku from those vultures of a Board.

I finally reach my destination and stop at the door. I take a deep breath to try to calm down but it doesn't help.

"This is bull…" I push through the door, excuse Naraku, and stand before the board, "Now as Naraku mentioned about the past fiscal year…"

_Ring-Ring. Ring-Ring_

"Excuse me, gentlemen. I forgot to turn off my cell." I pull out my cellphone, glance at the caller ID, and then turn it off with a scowl.

Father is still trying to leash me.

"Sorry gentlemen, won't happen again." I said.

I grab the remote clicker and continue with the operation's presentation. Close to an hour into it, I was starting to feel relieved. I haven't been interrupted by those two security guards.

Maybe he realized that I can't be controlled.

"Sesshomaru!" I cringe as I hear the shrill voice and pounding of my assistant. Even through the window, it is still painful to the ears. I held up my hand to tell him to wait, but he didn't listen. He runs into the room and interrupts the meeting, probably ticking off the already irritated board members. Now I'm seeing red.

"Not now, Jaken." I growl lowly so only he can hear me.

"But sir! It's about Rin!" he yells louder. I grab the back of his shirt roughly and lead him towards the door.

"Naraku, conclude this meeting for me?" I walk out of the room with Jaken in hand and close the door, "What the hell is it! You know not to interrupt me while I'm in a meeting."

"It's Rin! She in the hospital! Your father has been trying to call you so you can… Sesshomaru!"

I ran.

I have to be with Rin.

**End Flashback**

I see her lay motionless in the hospital bed. The doctors let me go, and my legs automatically start to move me to her. All the nurses and doctors left only to be replaced with my grief stricken family. Izayoi and Kagome were crying. Inuyasha was comforting his mother and wife. Inu no Taisho isn't showing any emotion, he only puts his hand on my shoulder.

"What happened?" I ask quietly, looking at my wife's hand in mine. Her coldness not giving me any reassurance.

"She has had a heart problem for a while, son. After you yelled at her and left, her heart started to fail," my father explains while his hand tightens on my shoulder, "there something else … it's about your pup."

My eyes drift from Rin's hand to her stomach.

_It's smaller._

"Where is my pup?" I release my wife's hand and face my father.

"He was born too early. His healing ability was weak and one of the reasons I wanted you here was for a blood transfusion. So he can heal himself." I can sense the frustration in his voice.

"Where. Is. My. Pup." I growl, stepping closer to him.

"He was too premature … he died about 30 minutes ago."

That news hit me so hard that my anger just disappeared out. My brain and body went totally numb. Mindlessly, I step over to my wife, take the white sheet off her face, and look at her. I don't know why I'm doing this; maybe just to check if the doctors called her death by mistake … but upon looking, I notice the absence of her heat and color. Looking up at the monitor next to me, I saw a straight line. My anger bubbled up again.

_My Rin is gone. My pup is gone. My whole world is crashing because of me…_

"Get out." I whisper slowly.

"You don't want us here with you?" my father asks while stepping towards me.

I punch Rin's monitor so hard that the screen shatters to the point I didn't have to see that tormenting straight line.

"I said get out!" I roar. With my fist through the monitor, I threw it to the opposite wall. The thing shatters into a thousand pieces.

Whatever light or happiness Rin gave me in life … left with hers.

And replaced with red.

**Short intro. More later. Back to college. Have Physics and Calculus so my brain is fried, so edits are appreciated. Remember my rule #1!**


	8. Kill the Memories

** . . My little sister was having trouble with her werewolf story for English/writing class. The demon took forever and I started having dreams about killing the teacher. Anyway this is a small chapter to prove to you that I AM NOT DEAD OR HAVE ABANDONED IT. **

Chapter 8-Kill the Memories

I'm in our bedroom, staring up at the ceiling until I feel a small pull on my scalp. I turn my head only to see Rin running her fingers through my hair.

"Keep playing with my hair and I might just have to cut it." I smiled.

"No! I love your hair long, Maru. It's so beautiful." she smiles back and then leans over to kiss me good morning…

_Ring-Ring. Ring-Ring_

My eyes shoot open and I begin to look around. I'm laying on the couch in my old apartment's living room, a bunch of alcohol bottles on the floor around me. No Rin.

_Ring-Ring. Ring-Ring_

I put my head back down and close my eyes, hoping to get a continuation of my previous dream. I then heard Rin's voice on the answering machine.

"Hello, this is Rin and Sesshomaru. We can't come to phone right now so please leave a message."

_Beep_

"Uh…Hi bro, its Inuyasha…um…I just wanted to remind you that Rin's funeral service is tomorrow morning…I know you probably don't want to be there but…Rin wouldn't like for you to stay cooped up, drowning in your grief…We're all here for you…um bye."

At that time I decided to get up and get dressed. I walk down my barren hallway, not even paying attention to the dust silhouettes of picture frames on the wall. I take a deep breath and walk into my old office and towards my suitcase. Rifling through it, I find a shirt, pair of jeans, and a hoodie.

"_Get this over with" _

I grabbed my keys, left the building and started heading down the street. On my walk, I came across a flower shop and decided to stop in. I browse the place and near the end of the third row, my eyes stop at a small, rainbow colored bouquet of flowers.

_Flashback_

"What's your favorite color?" I asked Rin as the server placed the food on the table.

"Well I actually like a lot of colors…but my favorite color actually depends on the situation." She said while trying out the food.

"Like?"

"Well in fall, it's reddish gold….and on some nights it is navy…stuff like that." She smiled.

"What is it now?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"It's a fight between two actually." She giggled.

"You're killing me Rin. Just tell me." I laughed and she dropped what she was eating, looked into my eyes, and smiled again.

"Gold and silver…"

_End Flashback_

"Find something you like?" one of the employees said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yes." I pick up the set of flowers and give the guy the money for it. Probably too much but I didn't care.

I leave the store and head to my next stop, a small general store. I again browsed the aisles and stopped when I found what I was looking for. Picking up the box, I walk to the front and pay for it.

"_Might as well go home."_ I thought to myself.

15 minutes later

I walk into my apartment, lay the flowers down on the table, and head to the bathroom with box in hand. Setting the box on the vanity, I reach slowly to the back of my head and take the tie out. Letting my hair fall over my shoulders, I reach for the box and open it slowly. I looked at the contents and sighed.

"…_I like your hair long Maru. It's Beautiful."_ I heard Rin say in my mind.

In anger, I grabbed the hair clippers, threw the box and plugged it in.

**Another part of the project was advertising…..SO! If you like fantasy, romance, and werewolves, check out "A Warwolf's Heart" on Fictionpress….don't worry, you'll notice her. **

**Now I can focus on my stuff!**


End file.
